Bruno (Cinderella)
'''Bruno' is a bloodhound from Disney's 1950 movie Cinderella. Bruno is Cinderella's dog, and a friend of the mice. He is voiced by James MacDonald, who also voiced Jaq and Gus. In the sequel, Bruno is the voiced by Frank Welker. Personality Design Bruno is a big dog with red-brown fur covering most of his body. The fur on his skinny, his big paws and three eyebrows. He had black nose, flaps ears and tail. Bruno's eyes was light-brown and his eyeballs are white and has three little hairs. Bruno's sharp nails are usually always sticking out. Cinderella In the first Cinderella movie, he was chasing Lucifer in his sleep. Lucifer gets him back by pretending Bruno hurt him, which got Bruno sent outside. Bruno was turned into a footman by Fairy Godmother for Cinderella's coach, then on the stroke of midnight the spell was broken, he turned back into a dog again. At the end, Bruno came to the rescue when Lucifer trapped Gus in a cup. Bruno then chased the cat out of the house, finally getting back at Lucifer. Bruno later joined Cinderella's honeymoon. Later Appearances Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Bruno appeared in the second sequel. In the movie he only in the first segment, Aim to Please, he just happy about Cinderella is return to her castle from her honeymoon, he give Cinderella a kiss at her face. The next morning a sharp and sobbish woman named Prudence was entering Cinderella's room, where she finds Bruno sleeping in Cinderella's bed. House of Mouse Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Disney Parks Cinderella's Golden Carousel Fantasmic! Gallery iceracinderella3238.jpg|Bruno turned into a footman CND0NNW1-911.jpg|Bruno, Major and two Birds cinderella107.jpg|Bruno happy about his dream CND0NNW1-131.jpg|Bruno hates cats like Lucifer Cinderella2 0107.jpg|Bruno in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella-cinderella-3990134-1203-902.jpg|Bruno dreaming about chasing Lucifer Cinderella-cinderella-3990153-1203-902.jpg|Bruno happy to see Cinderella Cinderella-cinderella-3949356-1203-902.jpg|Bruno, Cinderella and Major iceracinderella0787.jpg|Bruno and Lucifer iceracinderella0808.jpg|Bruno barking at Lucifer iceracinderella0826.jpg|Bruno feeling sad when Lucifer gets him in trouble iceracinderella4957.jpg|Bruno and the birds iceracinderella5020.jpg|Bruno going after Lucifer iceracinderella3102.jpg|Bruno and Major iceracinderella0741.jpg|Bruno and Cinderella iceracinderella0725.jpg|Bruno growling in his dream iceracinderella0815.jpg|Bruno, Lucifer and Cinderella iceracinderella5014.jpg|Bruno climbs upstairs iceracinderella3234.jpg|Bruno's human transformation iceracinderella3935.jpg|Bruno is happy for Cinderella because she was dancing with the Prince iceracinderella5004.jpg|Bruno to the rescue iceracinderella5029.jpg|Bruno watching Lucifer fall out the window iceracinderella5180.jpg|Bruno and Major joining Cinderella's honeymoon iceracinderella5018.jpg|Bruno finally made it from climbs the stairs iceracinderella0749.jpg|Bruno gulps iceracinderella0802.jpg|Bruno laughing but Lucifer had a plan to get rid of him. iceracinderella5028.jpg|Bruno finally gets back at Lucifer iceracinderella5003.jpg|Bruno followed the birds to get Lucifer. iceracinderella0745.jpg|Bruno laughs iceracinderella5019.jpg|Bruno about to get revenge iceracinderella3232.jpg|Bruno stands up before transforming iceracinderella0733.jpg|Bruno gets a rug in his mouth iceracinderella4951.jpg|Bruno is sleeping iceracinderella5011.jpg|Bruno gets some help from the birds Trivia Bruno was voiced by James MacDonald, who was also the voice of Pluto. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Cinderella Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Royalty Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Pets Category:Disney's House of Mouse